


she lives in daydreams with me

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lucas being a lil thirsty, M/M, Makeup, Pride, eliott being amazing as per usual, soft fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: It had taken a little bit of persuasion by Eliott, but they had eventually agreed to go all out this year and really dress for the occasion. Normally they just wore regular clothes to Pride, not really seeing a reason to dress any differently, but they both figured that since this was their fourth Pride together, they would step up their game a bit.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	she lives in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "She" in the title is misleading lmaooo but trust me there's no M/F to be seen here  
> wow I really wasn't kidding when I said I can now only write based on fine line. istg I hate myself but here we are  
> title is from she by harry styles  
> hope you enjoy :)))

Why couldn’t Lucas have been born with artistic skills? Sure, it’s great to know the human anatomy system or the process of cellular respiration, but if he has to try for _one more fucking second_ to get this damn glitter to work on his face he’s going to lose it. He and Eliott are supposed to leave in just thirty minutes to go to Pride, and Lucas is absolutely nowhere near ready. He supposes it’s because he has a lot more preparation to do this year, in terms of what he’s wearing.

It had taken a little bit of persuasion by Eliott, but they had eventually agreed to go all out this year and really dress for the occasion. Normally they just wore regular clothes to Pride, not really seeing a reason to dress any differently, but they both figured that since this was their fourth Pride together, they would step up their game a bit.

Lucas had decided to go with a thin white tank top tucked into a pair of cuffed jean shorts, topped off with a pair of rainbow suspenders he had borrowed from Mika. It might not sound like anything crazy, but Lucas has never worn something so, well, _gay_. It’s ridiculous, because he’s been with Eliott for over four years and he’s completely in love with him, but somehow, some way, a tiny part of him still wants to put up a straight facade. Stupid.

Lucas tries one last time to get the orange glitter to glide on his cheek in a straight line under the red, leaning forward so much his face was about one inch away from the mirror in his and Eliott’s room. Of course, it doesn’t work and the orange just glides in with the red, completely fucking up his plan to do the rainbow flag on his cheek with glitter. He wants to put the pan flag on his other cheek too, but at this rate, Pride would be long over by the time that would happen. He huffs out a frustrated breath and shoves the tube of glitter back on the table.

“Eliott? Will you help me with my glitter?”, Lucas calls out for him.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” Eliott shouts back from the bathroom. Lucas fiddles with a fray on his shorts while he waits for Eliott. 

“What did you need help with, babe?” Lucas turns his head towards Eliott’s voice, and he is definitely unprepared for the sight in front of him. 

Eliott’s stomach is completely exposed: he’s wearing a pale yellow cropped t-shirt that only covers a little bit past the very top of his abs. He had gone the same route as Lucas and is wearing a pair of jean shorts, except Eliott’s are _dangerously_ low-rise and are causing Lucas’ mouth to water. Eliott had painted his nails pink, yellow, and blue, and he has rings on almost every finger. And then, as Lucas forces his eyes from down to up, up, up, he noticed that Eliott is wearing _makeup_. Holy shit, he doesn’t think he could ever be more attracted to Eliott than he was now. It looks like Eliott has some sort of dusty pink eyeshadow on, light but there. His eyes look more smoky than usual, like he might have put on eyeliner, and Lucas can tell he had put on mascara. And of course, because Eliott is an _artist_ , perfectly crafted, glittery gay and pan pride flags on either cheek. 

“Lucas? You there?” Eliott teases, obviously seeing that his appearance is affecting his boyfriend. 

Lucas blinks, coming back to reality, only to shove Eliott lightly. “Shut up,” he scoffs, “you can’t just expect to walk in here looking like _that_ and think I won’t stare at you for a million years.”

Eliott only blushes, dropping his head down so Lucas won’t see. “Stop,” he says quietly, as if he doesn’t know he looks like a damn Greek god.

Lucas steps forward and grabs one of Eliott’s hands resting at his side, and uses his other hand to tilt up Eliott’s chin so they’re looking at each other. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel weird. But I just have to tell you, you look so fucking hot.”

Eliott’s eyes light up in excitement. “Really? I wasn’t sure about the eyeshadow, if it was too much or whatever, and you could hardly even call this a shirt-“

“Eliott.” Lucas says firmly, bringing his hands to rest on Eliott’s abs, his nails scratching lightly, and Eliott’s breath hitches, eyes darkening. “You look really good. If it wasn’t for Pride I wouldn’t let you leave this room all day.” Before Eliott can react, Lucas surges forward and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s waist, feeling his bare skin. He feels Eliott tightly grip the front of Lucas’ suspenders as he continues to press his lips against Eliott’s, deeply, but not too much. If they go too hard now, they really won’t ever leave.

Lucas pulls away, slightly out of breath, smiling at seeing Eliott so affected. Eliott runs his hands over Lucas’ suspenders, before picking one up and letting it snap lightly back to Lucas’ chest. “You know what? I think you would look especially beautiful with some makeup yourself.” 

Lucas’ eyes widen. “Really?” He’s never really thought about putting on makeup, mostly just because he never thought it would suit him. But now, with his gorgeous boyfriend telling him he would look beautiful, the idea seems especially appealing.

Eliott smiles widely. “Really. Do you want me to put some on for you? And then I can do your glitter.”

Lucas doesn’t say anything, just nods and gives Eliott a small grin.

“Okay, I’ll go get my stuff and be right back. Roll your desk chair over to the bed.” Eliott pecks Lucas’ lips before dashing over to the bathroom to get the makeup. And if Lucas enjoyed the view of Eliott’s naked waist from the front, the view from the back is even better.

He rolls his chair so it is set at the foot of the bed and grabs the containers of glitter, and Eliott bounds back into the room with what looked like a mini suitcase full of makeup.

“Holy shit, where did you get all of this? I’ve never even seen you wear makeup.”

“It’s actually a lot of Mika’s old stuff. I asked him if I could borrow it for today, for us, and he said yes.” Eliott sits down on the bed across from Lucas and pushes a piece of hair out of his face, before cupping Lucas’ cheek in his hand. “He said he’s just proud to see how far you’ve come, from someone who didn’t even want to be seen holding hands with a guy.”

Lucas looks away, slightly embarrassed, taken aback by the memory of his old self. “I can’t believe I was ever like that once. It feels like shit to think about that now, after being with you for so long.” He shifts so that his elbows lean against Eliott’s legs, resting his head in his hands. “I know it was a long time ago, but even now I hate the fact that I could ever be ashamed of being seen with you. I’m sorry.”

The look on Eliott’s face immediately switches from softness to confusion, and he leans forward and tilts Lucas’ head up. “ _Hey_. You never need to apologize for that, Lucas. I know it was never a personal thing. It’s the whole social construct; you were taught through society that it wasn’t okay to love a boy, and that’s not your fault. It could never be your fault. You sure as hell don’t need to be sorry about that, do you hear me?” Eliott holds Lucas’ face in his hands, and Lucas covers Eliott’s hands with his own, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Just know, I’m proud of you too. I never would have pressured you to be anyone you didn’t want to be, but you’re so strong for being yourself, in whatever way you want to be. I’m just lucky enough that I get to be part of it.”

Lucas sniffs, suddenly glad he’s not wearing any makeup yet. “Fuck you, today’s supposed to be a happy day.” He brings Eliott’s hands to his lips and kisses them lightly, looking up at Eliott. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“And I love you. What do you say we get started?”

Eliott opens the box and takes out a whole bunch of stuff Lucas has never even heard of. Before he knows it, Eliott is taking silver eyeshadow on a brush. “Close your eyes, please.” Lucas squeezes his eyes shut, and Eliott laughs. “Not so tight, babe. Relax them a bit.” Lucas does as he’s told, loosening his closed eyes until he’s relaxed. He feels the brush against his eyelid, tickling his skin.

“Fuck, it feels so weird. It’s like you’re just poking my eye over and over.”

Eliott just laughs. “I think it would feel a little different if I were just poking your eye, babe.” Eliott finishes with Lucas’ right eye before moving to the left.

“What else are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna do this silver on your eyelids, and then maybe do some eyeliner. But we’ll see with that, because that will _definitely_ feel like I’m poking your eyes. Then I don’t know, whatever you want.”

Lucas snorts. “I don’t really have an eye for this, though. I just assumed you would take the lead and do whatever _you_ wanted.”

“Okay, then. Mascara, maybe. Your eyelashes are already so gorgeous but we can make them look longer and darker. Then I think a little bit of blush would look really cute on your cheeks, underneath your glitter of course.” Lucas looks at Eliott, all of those words completely foreign to him, but Eliott looks so excited and it’s _adorable_.

“That all sounds great. Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Eliott finishes the eyeshadow and grabs the eyeliner pencil, and, much to Lucas’ dismay, it is _exactly_ how Eliott described it to him. He can feel himself tearing up as Eliott tries to line his inner eyelids.

“Babe, just stay still! You’re moving so much I’m afraid I’m gonna poke you!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to stay still when you’re stabbing my eyes like that? What the hell ever happened to the steady hand of the artist?”

Luckily the next part is much easier because Eliott takes a big, fluffy brush and applies some light peachy blush to it, dusting it daintily across Lucas’ cheeks and a bit on his nose, too. Then, the final touch of makeup is the mascara, which Eliott approaches sensitively since Lucas’ poor eyes are still a bit traumatized from the eyeliner. He gently swipes the brush along Lucas’ eyelashes, coating them in black. 

The very last step is the glitter flags, and Eliott takes each color of glitter on the tiniest makeup brush, swiping each color across Lucas’ cheeks. When he’s done, Eliott sits back and exhales sharply, satisfied with his work.

“Wow. Go take a look at yourself, babe.”

A little nervous, Lucas gets up from the chair and goes towards the mirror, and when he sees himself he does a double take. Eliott hasn’t done a crazy amount of makeup, but he’s never seen himself look so _pretty_. Now he gets why some guys wear makeup so much, because he really likes the way he looks.

It’s like Eliott can read his mind, because he walks up behind Lucas and wraps his arms around Lucas’ middle, kissing the top of his head. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Lucas responds, immediately. He really _does_ love it, and it surprises him. He loves the way his eyes are enhanced by the makeup, how the blush makes his cheeks brighter, and of course Eliott’s incredible job with the glitter. “I love it. And you know, I also _love_ your outfit. It’s really hot. Just know, every other gay guy there today is going to be staring at your abs so I’m going to have to hold your hand extra tight so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Eliott laughs and turns Lucas around so he’s facing him, and brings his arms around Lucas, hands resting low on the small of his back. “Oh yeah? Well just so _you_ know, every other gay guy is gonna be staring at your ass in those shorts, so I think I’m just going to have to give you extra kisses throughout the day so everyone knows you’re taken.”

Lucas smirks, rising up on his tiptoes. “Just kisses?”

Eliott smiles, hands reaching down further to hold Lucas’ ass, drawing a gasp from Lucas. “Don’t worry, babe. We’ll do more after,” he says with a deep voice, before leaning in to meet Lucas’ puckering lips for a kiss that is far too quick for the moment. But before Lucas can kiss him again Eliott is walking away, towards the door, grabbing his sunglasses and keys. Lucas just stares at him, at this beautiful boy who loves him, makeup or no makeup, and feels so extraordinarily lucky. Eliott turns around expectantly and grins.

“Oh, and if you want, I’ll keep the shirt on during,” Eliott says with a wink. Lucas laughs and runs to catch up with him on his way out of the door. And then they’re both on their way to celebrate their pride, together, unapologetically themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: eliotts-eyes  
> [inspiration for Eliott's outfit](https://croptopsareforguys.tumblr.com/image/186289640492)  
> I couldn't find a close enough pic for Lucas' outfit but [imagine this but except with rainbow suspenders and shorts, not pants fhsjhg](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/3d/79/b0/3d79b015c4fa84b2e93207ea4ad7f5e5--black-suspenders-white-tank-tops.jpg)


End file.
